


Cherry Pies

by madbutterfly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nori is a Little Shit, Young Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbutterfly/pseuds/madbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has questionable morals and Dwalin is wrapped around his little finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pies

It was that grin. That wicked, knife-like grin that Nori got whenever he was up to something. Dwalin could only really be expected to resist it so many times before caving.

Dwalin was beginning to dearly wish that he’d listened to Balin when he’d told him not to hang around with Nori. He’d said he was a bad influence, and Dwalin knew he was right but hadn’t listened, and now he felt a bit addicted to Nori’s company.

When he’d run into Nori at the market he’d genuinely meant to just carry on with what he’d been sent there to do, but then Nori had shot that smile his way, and Dwalin was hooked.

Nori promptly scurried into a nearby alley, knowing that Dwalin would follow, and as soon as they were out of sight of anyone else, he popped open the bag hanging at his side and waggled his eyebrows at Dwalin invitingly.

Dwalin leaned over to look and let out a heavy, rather unhappy sigh through his nose at the sight of four pies lodged in there. “Is there any chance at all that you paid for those?” he asked hopefully, feeling stupid as soon as he said it.

“Absolutely not,” Nori said, not even a hint of shame in his voice. “Here, take one.”

“I really shouldn’t.”

“I’m being incredibly nice, here,” said Nori with a frown. “Two are for Dori and Ori and the other’s for me, and that other one could go to anyone and yet here I am, offering it to you. You really gonna say no to that?”

“...what’s in them?” Dwalin asked uneasily, hardly believing he was even entertaining the thought.

“Dunno.” Nori frowned, bringing the bag up to his nose and sniffing. “Smells like cherries to me.” He held the bag out to Dwalin and wiggled it impatiently. “C’mon, I don’t wanna stand here all day while you just stare at me with that gormless look on your face.”

Dwalin made a rumbling sound, looked in both directions and gingerly took a pie. “This doesn’t mean I think it’s okay that you did this!” he clarified sternly. He just liked pie, that was all. And cherries. And Nori, unfortunately enough.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a beacon of virtue. You could at least thank me.”

“Really?” Dwalin snorted. “It’s not like you were the one who made them. You didn’t even pay for them.”

“I’m sharing. That’s a good thing. Say thank you. You’re one of them posh types, have some manners!” Nori was grinning wickedly again, which really only made Dwalin want to thank him even less than he had a moment ago.

Dwalin stared down at Nori, unimpressed, and then glanced back at the pie. It had lint on it from being in Nori’s bag.

“It’s not even clean, it’s got stuff from your bag on it.”

Nori rolled his eyes, reached over and plucked the lint off the pie. “There you go, ya big baby. Mahal forbid you end up eatin’ a little dirt.”

Dwalin sighed, then reached over and ruffled Nori’s already messy hair, ate the pie in a couple of bites (it did indeed have cherries in it) and backed away again.

“Is there anything I can say that’ll make you behave yourself more?”

Nori smiled innocently, which Dwalin didn’t really think should be possible. “Nope. Now, where’s that thank you?”

“I’ll thank you by not telling anyone what you did today. Happy?”

“Oh, not really, but I didn’t expect any different.” Nori made a tutting noise and his feet started shifting slightly on the ground, showing that he wasn’t planning on sticking around much longer. “If you won’t thank me, maybe you should pay me instead.”

Dwalin frowned and was about to protest, but before he could get a word out, Nori had grabbed onto his shirt with both hands and was dragging him down to his level (and Dwalin did _not_ find Nori’s lack of height cute, he _absolutely did not_ ), planting a firm, lingering kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Nori let him go abruptly and Dwalin tried not to look like he was reeling, though Nori was giving him a sly, self-satisfied, vaguely amused look that told him he wasn’t succeeding.

“There, now I’d say we’re even,” Nori declared happily, shooting that terrible, irresistible smile at Dwalin one last time, before dashing away. In moments he was out of sight, lost once more in the bustling crowds of the marketplace.

Dwalin stood in the alleyway, blinking in the direction Nori had run off in, before frowning and lifting one hand to his cheek, trying to work out if his cheeks were burning like he thought they were.

...yes, he was definitely blushing. Damn. He supposed there wasn’t any chance that Nori had missed that.

Well, the fact remained that he’d been sent to the market in the first place to pick up groceries for dinner tonight, and even if Nori had, ah, distracted him a little, he would still follow through on that. He wasn’t going to go home empty-handed.

And if he spent the rest of the day thinking about Nori and the way his lips had felt, barely concentrating on anything else, that was no one’s business but his own.


End file.
